Dolor
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Ella entiende el dolor que siente, Amu se casa con tan solo 18 años porque lo ama esta convencida de ello, se ha enterado por casualidad por eso se esta colando entre las piernas de su hermana porque ella aminora el dolor que siente porque la ha perdido...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este one shot.**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

**Este one shot contiene relación hermanaxhermano si no es de tu agrado te pido no leas.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

* * *

**Dolor**

Había regreado hace un año entonces la vio estaba radiante, era hermosa, no la había visto desde que tenía doce años, ahora tiene 18 y se casa con Tadase con su hermano pequeño a ese que vio crecer, al que le hizo daño sin querer, tiene ahora 24 años es un hombre pero su aspecto no refleja su edad, se casa con el amor de su vida, pero él tan solo siente dolor, le duele que ella este enamorada de alguien más, le duele que ella sea feliz con otro, le duele porque la ha perdido para siempre, le duele porque Amu ya no es suya, le duele porque la sigue amando y duda que algún día la olvide, ha regresado a casa después de verla a lo lejos recogiendo su vestido de novia se veía radiante con esa mirada de amor, estaba simplemente preciosa, estaba radiante en todos los sentidos, estaba enamorada y de alguien más alguien que no es él, la verdad le duele y mucho, siente dolor en cada parte de su ser, siente dolor porque no quiere que se case, siente dolor porque ella era suya, entra a casa su hermana debe de estar en su habitación Utau ha crecido tiene 20 años quiza sigue siendo una niña pero es toda una mujer, necesita olvidar a Amu, necesita olvidar su olor, su risa, la suavidad de su piel, necesita olvidarla por completo pero ya, es por eso que sube las escaleras es en ese momento que se da cuenta de la música en la habitación de su hermana abre la puerta y la encuentra bailando al ritmo de la música, su música porque suena su voz, suena la voz de Utau, sus guardianes chara no regresaran en un buen rato porque estan con los de ella y con los de Tadase, se encuentra mirando a Utau quien se percata de su presencia entonces segundos después se encuentra con el calor de su cuerpo, de ese abrazo que lo entiende, de ese perfume que desprende y llena sus fosas nasales, de ese perfume que le regalo hace no mucho, siente los pechos de Utau sobre su torso son enormes es normal porque ha crecido, siente que esta a su misma altura, siente todo de Utau es por eso que la rodea, su madre ha muerto hace no mucho tan solo estan ellos dos en esa casa, siente que su hermana se separa - Siento lo de Amu - por fin habla esta y comprende que en su voz no hay malicia alguna sino en verdad que lo comprende, sabe que Amu no es del agrado de la rubia pero tambien sabe que esta de acuerdo en sus sentimientos por ella aunque le duela, sabe que lo entiende, entiende su dolor y por esa simple razón la atesora mucho, por esa simple razón la quiere, pero quiere olvidar a Amu y sabe que Utau es la indicada para ello, sabe que Utau no es ella pero la hara olvidarla, lo hara dejar de amarla, sin embargo no sabe si su hermana siente lo mismo, siente la necesidad de salir de su habitación pero algo en el contoneo de las caderas de la rubia no se lo permite, su mente se nubla, sus sentidos se revuelven, desea olvidar a Amu porque quiere que deje de doler, quiere que deje de dolerle cuanto antes.

Se acerca paso a paso a su hermana esta tiene los ojos cerrados sería fácil irse pero algo no se lo permite, una fuerza que no conoce, que solo sintio con Amu lo detiene ahí en esa habitación, junto a su hermana, es entonces cuando se acerca pegandose a su cuerpo sus manos descienden hasta sus caderas y se posan ahí acerca su nariz al cuello de esta desgustandose del perfume de la rubia huele simplemente delicioso es inevitable separarse se acerca más ella colocando sus manos en su vientre entonces poco a poco le da vuelta y se encuentra con ese rostro angelical entonces la besa, es un beso calmado, un beso de paz, un beso que le traspasa el dolor a su hermana, es una llamada de auxilio, lame sus labios y se deleita con ese sabor a fresa que desprenden sus labios, muerde ligeramente uno de sus labios y ella da un gemido es en ese momento cuando se adentra de su boca quiere dejar su marca en ella, quiere recorrer esa cavidad en toda su totalidad, la atrae más hacía si para caminar hasta la pared y recargarla colocando su peso encima ella gime eso es una buena señal, la deja de besar y desciende por su cuello con besos pequeños lamiendo su textura, su sabor, su totalidad, chupa y muerde quiere dejar su marca la que diga que es suya solo suya como una vez hizo con Amu, ella gime y se pega más a su cuerpo entonces toma una de sus piernas y la levanta metiendose entre su cuerpo hacercando su sexo hacía su parte intima disfrutando de esa sensación maravillosa, arrancando un gemido que es suyo y que sabe a gloria, mira sus pechos se ven tan apetitosos esa blusa es estorbosa se la quita a pasos apresurados y ve ese sostén de encaje lila que hace resalta su color entonces lleva una de sus manos al broche y lo quita dejando que la prenda caiga la admira es simplemente hermosa pero es su hermana por eso debe detenerse, es momento de dejar las cosas como estan por eso retrocede sobre sus pasos no puede y no debe - Ikuto - la voz de ella sale tan ahogada y lo detiene con una de sus manos el contacto le da calor, comprensión es por eso que se detiene y deja que ella se acerque quitandole la camisa de manga larga que tiene para dejarla caer al suelo siente sus manos sobre su torso que vagan de un lado a otro besandolo arrancandole gemidos roncos porque su hermana a pesar de ser una inexperta le esta dando placer a él que es su hermano, esta mal, no se debe hacer pero es inevitable, es exitante, es muchas cosas por eso deja que esta desabroche su cinturón haciendo que su pantalón caiga al suelo no quiere que ella haga todo así que la detiene por una mano para besar su vientre haciendo que esta se tense sonríe por esa acción, baja su short con movimientos lentos para ver esas braguitas que van a conjunto con su sostén era una visión simplemente perfecta.

Sube de nuevo a su altura y la besa con una fiereza tremanda para levantarla haciendo que esta lo rodeé con sus piernas entonces se balancea un poco haciendo que sus sexos se rozen, la besa como un loco porque quiere olvidar el dolor que siente al saber que Amu no sera suya, que Amu sera de otro, que Amu estara con alguien más, Utau entendía su dolor, siempre lo había entendido todo, ella entendía el dolor que sintió cuando la pelirrosa le dijo que se casaba, entendio el dolor que significo el que Amu estuviera embarazada, entendía todo su dolor por eso entro en ella de una sola embestida disfrutando del grito que su hermana dio sabía que era virgen pero no la prepararia porque la necesitaba cuanto antes y ella lo entendía por eso aguanto el dolor al iniciar con las embestidas, al iniciar con la descarga de sus sentimientos, no le importo nada en ese momento ni que eso era considerado incesto le dio lo mismo porque quería dejar de sentir dolor, Utau lo rodeo con las piernas abriendolas más para darle mejor acceso entonces coloco sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella para aumentar el ritmo, su hermana pequeña estaba gimiendo debajo de el y le gustaba es más le encantaba, Utau era hermosa en todos los sentidos por esa simple razón estaba disfrutando de todas las sensaciones amaba a Amu es más no dejaria de hacerlo en un tiempo pero su hermana aminoraba el dolor de saber que ella se casaría con alguien más, termino depositando su semilla en ella no le importaba si quedaba embarazada no quería pensar en nada en ese momento, no se recosto como lo hubiera hecho al terminar de hacerle el amor a Amu tan solo se levanto de la cama no quería estar más en esa ciudad era momento de irse, de dejar todo atrás, es momento de empezar de nuevo pero no es ni con Utau porque ella es su hermana así de fácil, no la mira a los ojos no quiere ver el dolor de ella porque el tiene el suyo propio, le agradece con la mirada el entenderlo, el amarlo como lo hace, por eso sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás porque algún día dejara de lado ese dolor y podra volver a esta ciudad con una sonrisa y con el haber olvidado a Amu, agradece a Utau por muchas cosas pero sobre todo por comprenderlo, es hora de irse.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
